1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to method for bonding dissimilar metals and more particularly to a method for bonding steel and aluminum concentric rings by explosive bonding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem encountered in connecting steel fittings to the aluminum decks of ships is that of corrosion. The previous method used for attaching steel fittings to aluminum decks was to weld the steel fitting to a steel collar and then bolt the steel collar to the aluminum deck. This installation allowed salt water to become trapped between the steel and the aluminum allowing electrolytic action to take place which caused extensive corrosion and exfoliation of the aluminum deck. Many attempts have been made to weld steel to aluminum decks to prevent the electrolytic action caused by the salt water. However, the welding of these dissimilar metals has proved to be unsatisfactory since adequate strength has not been achieved.
This problem has been overcome by the method of the present invention by the use of an explosive bonding technique.